An Excuse to Cry
by Field of Chrysanthemums
Summary: Frank and Sly met the goal of traveling to Lumiose, yet the main obstacle actually surviving in the glamorous city. And to top it off, Sly had fallen fatally ill, something Sly had not come to terms of accepting. Frank knows Sly's condition, which pushes him harder to make the Lumiose dream come true.[ImportantToYouShipping. M for various explict themes in future chapters]


The pair had been together for almost five years now, this month would be the fifth. He always swore that he had never been like this. He has never shown weakness. He has never bawled his eyes out post-match. He had a reason to have changed so drastically.

He did, he swore-

_ -cough._

The smaller individual crouched down in his coughing fit, straight into the blanket he held, wrapped so snugly around him. The rasp in his voice always caught Frank off guard once it had started. He became so worried he began to tear up as he often did. He cradled the psychic, as if it would make him better. It never did, as Sly coughed and gasped more. It had torture for this brief moment that Sly could not breathe as his fit raged on. He never cried during it, unlike his more masculine partner.

_It's just a cold, okay? No need to cry, dear._

He always said that right after. Frank always agreed to it, but you know; Frank may have seemed a bit weak and clueless, but Frank knew better. A cold doesn't last for almost a month like this, Sly.

Sly always fell asleep on the back of the Black Belt trainer after the long day's work of battling. It was a good streak this round, with two amulet coins now in their possession, given by some generous trainers, they gained much more now. Frank was possibly much more thankful for this than Sly ever could be. He felt like Sly's future would also be his future, and now, the future is all he could think about now.

The smell of Lumiose Galletes, the soft coffee shop music, and more shops to marvel at. This was the dream of the future. Lumiose City was the future Sly had craved for. Frank did as well, but just for the sake of his lover. The funds to live in such a place, it was almost impossible to live decently with their funds at this point. The two completely rely on the power of their amulet coins at this point.

* * *

"How much do we stand at now?" The raspy voiced Sly called from the end of the bed. They had taken another lucky streak today as well for the past two and a half days.  
"Just over forty-five thousand, Sly! That might be enough to move forward to the next city, or even the next!" Frank felt the pace of his heartbeat quickening as his thoughts dove into the magical luminescent lights from buildings of the future home of Lumiose. And Sly's smile within the dream home. He's glad he pushed himself now. The training was wonderful, the Pokemon leveled up a bit, even!

_COUGH COUGH_

Another coughing fit from the smaller individual. It always seem to become worse. Frank lunged from the mess of the pokecoins over to Sly. Sly's face was implanted in the sheets that they had brought in as he coughed straight into the sheets he held so tightly on to. He felt what might have been saliva stain the sheets as his eyes clenched tight. His erratic gasps for breath caught in his throat and he make odd noises.  
"Sly? Sly we should get you to a hospital! You don't seem o-okay...S-Sl.."

As always, Frank began mumbling as he sobbed, holding onto his partner for dear life. He quieted down, as the small choking formed into words.  
"...umios.. I.._coughcough_...ant to go...to-_cough_...Lumiose.."Sly kept his eyes shut. He knew he already was crying. He had tasted the blood on his lips,his own, for the first time. "Lumio..se..." He rested his head against the larger man's chest, with no words, only gasping and coughing. Frank felt his heart shattered into a million pieces as he watched his lover so weak. Frank takes a deep breath to attempt to steady his voice, yet it still wavered.  
"We...We'll go to Lumiose. We'll go right now, I promise. But we have to take you to the hospital first thing, okay?"

Sly shook his head with a frown, his coughing dying down finally. "No...I don't want to.._coughcough_...I want to see..the city, Frank...I ...I...Frank..?" Sly heard loud sobs from the Black Belt trainer once more. The psychic stares up as the teardrops fall upon his cheek when they dripped down from Frank's chin. "F-Frank... Frank, hey now...don't..." Sly reaches a tired hand to place against the cheek of the other. Frank was crying hysterically now, even as Sly attempted to wipe his tears away. As the younger one was doing so, he felt himself being lifted into the air. Frank had taken Sly into his arms and he rose from the bed. Sly heard the noise of metal or something of that nature rattling. Frank used one hand to gather the pokecoins and dollars back into the little bag it all was previously carried in. Sly was surprisingly comfortable now, in the arms of the muscular man. Maybe it was just because he was exhausted after having that harsh coughing fit. Before he knew it, the two were outside, and down and out the path to their normal training route, Miroir Way.

"We're..g-gunna get to Lumiose the Badlands way, ...alright? Jut rest,we'll be there in no time...uh..love." How horribly awkward it was for Frank to say that. He was successful at winning a smile from Sly, who nods.

"That's fine, dear... I love you, Frank."  
"Oh, um..uh, I-I love you too..."

The flushed red face of his boyfriend was the last thing Sly had seen before he rested his eyes.

* * *

_[First chapter to a future few chapter fanfic! There needs to be more importanttoyoushipping fics, so how about a non-oneshot one that is also extremely sad? I'll update this one and not let this have the same fate of my first fic so. Anyways thanks for reading if you've read it!]_


End file.
